A Nightly Occurance
by Bethii-x
Summary: Bella has had a bad relationship in the past, but will a certain green eyed god save her from her past? A/H. Cannon pairings


**Heyy people, my first go at a fanfic :) Hope y'all like it. If not, review and let me know what to improve on :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters :)**

His kisses were soft and tender but building slowly with passion. He was rubbing his hands everywhere, rubbing my hips, the curve of my waist, rubbing the soft spot behind my ears he knows I love. He ran his hands through my silky brunette locks and pulled ever so slightly so he could kiss down my throat and around my neck.

'You like that?' He whispered tenderly in my ear. I nodded unable to use my voice. His teeth grazed my earlobe and I shuddered under his fingers which were drawing loose circles on my lower back. I arched into him. He kissed down my neck, moving towards the crevice of my breasts. I moaned, my chest moving rapidly with my erratic breathing. My t-shirt had already been removed and I stood naked from my top half. Ignoring my breasts completely, he kissed down my stomach. I played with my own breasts, knowing that that turned guys on. He reached the hem of my underwear and my breathing caught when he kissed my nub over my underwear. His teeth grazed my hip slightly when he started pulling my underwear with his teeth.

_What a turn on _I thought. He reached my ankles when I flicked them off with my foot. He kissed his way back up my legs, paying close attention to the inside of my thighs. My breathing was coming hard and fast. He switched legs.

'Oh my god, please.' I begged.

'Please what?' He asked with false innocence. His velvet voice making my stomach flip.

'You know what.' I stated coldly, rubbing my legs together for friction.

'What do you want me to do?' He whispered to my downstairs. I just moaned. 'Tell me.' I moaned louder, my agitation showing.

'Ugn! Please just fucking lick me!' He chuckled slightly, blowing on my clit making my back arch. His tongue took one long sweep up my slit. I moaned his name loudly. He laughed, his lips vibrating against my clit making me moan louder. He kissed the nub making me shudder. One finger slid slowly into me, painfully slow. A long drawn out moan came from my lips. His finger curled, rubbing just above my pelvic bone. He blew on my clit, gently. My chest was heaving, my hands above me, clutching the bed sheets. His tongue teased my clit slowly, circling it, my hips rotating with him. I could feel the coil in my stomach tightening, announcing my release. He inserted another finger, pushing them deeper, forcing me closer to the ever looming edge. I bit my lip, holding back the moans. His fingers went faster, his tongue staying at an ever constant pace. The coil got tighter and my climax neared.

'Fuck, I'm close.' I moaned.

'Let go.' He whispered and I lost it. My eyes tightened closed, my back arched painfully and the warm feeling spread across me. Every nerve ending in my body was on fire. My breathing slowed. He pulled his fingers from me and looked deep into my eyes. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked them dry.

'Do you have any idea how much that turns me on?' I giggled. He looked at me and smiled. My eyes started to droop closed, my exciting night coming to an end. He stood up, I could hear the material of his clothing ruffling. I sighed, content. With a swift kiss on my forehead, he left.

I woke the next morning, still completely naked, lying in the middle of my bed. I rubbed my eyes, feeling the night before catching up on me when a thought occured to me. I sat upright, searching for the green emerald eyes that so often haunted my dreams. He wasn't there. I flopped back on the bed, bouncing on the springs. I began thinking about the night before, thinking of the effect he had on my body. I bit my lip feeling the excitement building. I shook my head.

_Stop thinking about it you freak _I thought. I stretched and grabbed my towels and headed for the shower. The shower radio that I had was the last gift given to me by my ex-boyfriend, James. We were together for two years and within that two years he noticed that I liked to sing in the shower. The radio itself had my favoirate flower at the time on it - Lilies - and my name written in elegant script underneath the speaker. I loved James utterly and completely until he slept with his best friend at the time, Victoria. I couldn't blame him though, I wasn't much to look at. Pale skinned, bland brunnette hair, dull brown eyes. She was firey. Bright red hair that would quiver in the wind making it look like her head was ablaze, beautiful blue eyes that would pierce through you and a typically flawless complextion. Walking into mine and James' apartment to hear moans and to see various items of clothing on the floor made everything too much. I ran to my best friend, Jacob's, seeking comfort. James ended up with a broken nose and I ended up with a broken heart. I couldn't bring myself to dispose of the radio. I climbed into the shower, turned the faucet on and flipped the on switch on the radio. I'd just caught the start of my favoirate song at the moment.

_I'm going away for a while, I'll be back don't try and follow me_

_I'll return as soon as possible_

_See, I'm trying to find my place_

_But it might not be here where I feel safe_

_We all learn to make mistakes and run_

_From them, from them_

_With no direction_

_Well, run, from them, from them_

_With no conviction_

_'Cuz I'm just one of those ghosts_

_Traveling endlessly, don't need no roads_

_In fact they follow me_

_And we just go in cirlces_

_But now I'm told that this is life_

_And pain is just a simple compramise_

_So we can get what we want out of it_

_But if someone cared to classify_

_With broken hearts and twisted minds_

_So I can find someone to rely on_

_And run too them, too them_

_Full speed ahead_

_Oh, you are not useless_

_We are just misguided ghosts_

_Traveling endlessly_

_The ones we trusted the most_

_Pushed us far away_

_And theres no one road_

_We should not be the same_

_Well, I'm just a ghost_

_And still they echo me_

_They echo me in circles_

I sang along with each and every word with precision, trying to hit each note. My strawberry shampoo and the hot water did little to relax my tensed muscles. Once finishing washing my hair, I turned the radio off, wrapped a towel around me and returned to my bedroom when I saw him.

* * *

_A/N: Who do y'all reckon it is? ^___^_

_I'll give ya a hint, its a Twilight character :)_

_Please review :)_

_Over & Out_


End file.
